<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кричишь by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950562">Кричишь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Dark, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я глупый. Тупой. Предвзятый. От лица Кенмы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кричишь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кричишь: я глупый. Тупой. Предвзятый.<br/>И вечно путаю лица-даты,<br/>И знаю все про чужие судьбы...<br/>Я лишь гадаю, что дальше будет.<br/>Кричишь: я сам изменяю время.<br/>Ты знаешь, раньше я в это верил.<br/>Да, позже понял свою ошибку.<br/>Кричишь: умен. Я б сказал, не шибко.<br/>Кричишь: я предал. Всех вас. Всех сразу.<br/>И вольнодумства мои заразны...</p><p>Кричи. И, может быть, станет легче.<br/>Ты сам себя этим лишь калечишь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>